Elias Adams
Elias Adams (Joey Deines) was one of the time travelers from 2015. Before the Event Elias was a married father of two girls, Robin Adams and Rose Adams. He has two sisters, Theresa Adams and Juliet. He worked in Miles City, Montana and commuted to Richland, Washington to visit his family. This created a lot of strain in his marriage, and he cheated on his wife with an 18 year-old co-worker named Piper Mack. The affair lasted a few months, and when Lucy (Elias' wife) found out, she divorced him and took their children. Elias began to write his thoughts in a journal to organize them and "keep him sane". He was also chosen to participate in Zion's diabetes "cure" research, of which Piper had also participated. Season One In 2015, Elias still lived in Miles City, Montana, and had to deal with custody of his daughters with Lucy. His car broke down, and he vanished and found himself alone. He hitched a ride with Tony, who revealed to him that it is 2012. Checking the date his journal, Elias prevented the act of infidelity with Piper that broke up his marriage, then stole a car from his younger counterpart (Eli). He drove to Richland, and attempted to be the good husband and father that Eli wasn't. Eli, however, came home and suspected Lucy is cheating on him. When Elias left the house, he was beaten by Eli, who stole the journal. Elias found himself in the Dream World and encountered other time travelers. Season Two In 2013, Elias can no longer dream, and meditates to enter the dream world. He has been researching what happened in 2015 to prevent it, and writing all the information he'd gathered in a small notebook. He met with Tiffany Autrey, whose father had created a renewable energy source and died of a heart attack under suspicious circumstances. He was given a name: Zachary Stokes. In the dream world, he met fellow time traveler Kylie Bricker and assigned her to look into the energy experiment, since she lived in Los Angeles where he believed it happened. Later, he disappeared. He found himself in January 2013 and accidentally made a cup disappear. Testing this, he went back to earlier in the morning and watched himself. When he tried to jump to June 2012, he instead jumped to November 2013, his nose bleeding. He found himself lost in an unknown location, but in the dream world Kylie gave him the names Melody Brock, Zachary Stokes, and Myles Energy. Finally stealing a car after wandering for days in the mountains, Elias set up a webcam meeting with Hillary Cole, who informed him that another man had been able to travel through time willingly, and she also provided him with a new identity. Season Three While in Canon City, Colorado for an as-of-yet unknown reason, Elias was spotted by assassin Amber in her "Kelly" identity, and she followed him to his house where he was using the alias "John Smith". She sent Kathryn to confront him, and Kathryn witnessed him appear in his living room. Kelly and Kathryn took him captive, and interrogated him. Kelly revealed that Pastor James and Brother Aron were behind her mission, and Elias realized that Aron was the man who could travel through time willingly. He then jumped away, vanishing into thin air in front of them. Appearances Season One (2012) The End Interception Dreamwalking Paradox Small World Collide Season Two (2013) 2013 Demons Axiom Lost Time Penumbra Umbra Season Three (2015) 2014 Everlasting Chains The Grace of Our Lord Category:Time Travelers Category:Displaced characters